


New Developments

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Hot, M/M, Sex, Voyeurism, hickey, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch hears moaning from the Office, and it turns out he's not the only one. Just some hot Morgan/Reid sex, but their relationship is pre-slash, kinda. You'll understand once you read it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Developments

Hotch froze, hearing low moaning coming from one of the old, empty, dusty offices that were no longer in use. With a frown, he opened the door, closing it behind him, and edged around the stacks of boxes, to see Morgan, leaning against the wall, with the one and only Doctor Spencer Reid on his knees before him, and suddenly he knew exactly what the moans were.

Heat flashed up to his face and he made to leave, but he found himself quite…fascinated by the sight. He’d never thought of Spencer as experienced, or knowledgeable in the intimate area, but seeing him then…he was proving him wrong. And if Morgan’s moans were anything to go by, he definitely knew what he was doing. 

Derek’s hands were tight in his currently shorter hair, face fucking him faster, harder, and Hotch felt his own length harden when Spencer gagged. “That’s right, Pretty Boy,” Morgan hissed, eyes fluttering shut for a moment “Take it, all the way, take it…” he was coaxing him “Relax, relax- ugh!” Hotch watched with rapt attention as Spencer deep throated the very impressive member of Derek Morgan's.

And then he hummed.

It seemed to be Morgan’s undoing, because the hands in his hair were harder, pumping his head, using him, too caught up to care if he was hurting the younger agent. Hotch was shamelessly palming himself now, watching as Spencer gripped Morgan’s hips and tried not to choke, and then Morgan came, with a stuttering cry, and Hotch dripped precum as Reid began swallowing, throat convulsing rapidly. “That’s right,” Morgan whispered, totally relaxed against the wall as he looked down at the handsome man between his legs “Swallow it, now clean me up,” 

Spencer nodded jerkily, eager and hot to follow orders as he licked up Derek’s member gently, getting rid of all traces of cum and sweat. His tongue swirled talentedly around the head, making Morgan shudder. Spencer resisted the urge to touch himself, because he knew there wasn't time for him to cum. And besides, he was happy just making Derek happy. He leaned back and looking up at him with wide eyes. Derek hauled him up by his shoulders, and kissed him hard, to which the thinner members eagerly reciprocated, tongues moving together, Morgan's hands sliding under Reid's clothes, across his smooth torso and pinch his nipples, making the lanky brunette squirm hotly, before Spencer stepped back, voice shaking “W-we should really be getting back,”

Morgan smiled lazily at him, zipping up his trousers and rearranging himself “Still don’t want to talk about this, Pretty Boy?”

Reid’s voice was high and tight “I don’t think there’s anything to talk about.”

“Oh really? You don’t want to talk about that whenever I ask you to kneel or bend over for me, you do it without thought, that whenever we fuck, or you blow me off, or I blow you off, you just want to head straight back to work. Reid, you’re gonna have to come to terms with this eventually.”

“Morgan,” Reid pressed, leaning back on the balls of his feet, hands jammed in his pockets to stop the frantic hand gestures “I’m not good at this. I can’t…I don’t know. I just…I like being with you, you make me happy and make me feel wanted. But…statistically? Men who work together and embark on a romantic relationship only have a 37% chance of staying together past the first 6 months.” 

Morgan nodded, pulling him in for another lingering kiss “We could be part of that 37%, Reid. Look, I get that you’re afraid. Every time you get close to someone, they leave. Your father, Gideon, Elle, it’s hard. I know. But if you never get close to anyone, you won’t realise when people leave. You’ll be lonely. I love you, genius. I know you love me, but I’ll give you some time. Think about it, all right?” and then, as if he couldn’t resist, he pulled Reid in again, going for his neck this time, and creating a deep hickey just below his ear, Spencer moaned, tilting his head back. And Morgan smirked, examining his handy work, he bit the Hickey again, making Spencer buck his hips towards him wantonly “Come on, Pretty Boy, we really should be getting back,” Reid fake glared at him, but after running his fingers shakily through his hair, trying to straighten it out, followed him out of the room. 

Hotch was breathing heavily, partly in deep arousal, and partly in wonder at the fact he hadn’t noticed anything between them. He waited a few moments for his ‘arousal’ to go down, before heading out of the room, when he noticed Rossi, stumbling out just after him. They both stared at each other, before Rossi smiled

“You there for the show?” he asked

Hotch grinned “My first time,”

“My fourth. Got to watch them fuck in the file room,”

“What I wouldn’t give to see that.”

Rossi dropped his voice as they headed to the conference room “Friday at 10:00pm, there’s a great watch point from behind the photo copier, you’d be surprised at how loud he is,”

“Morgan? I know, I got that,” Hotch tried to remind his dick that he was in work at the memory of Derek's low groaning

“You thought that was loud?” Rossi chuckled “I was talking about Reid, hottest thing I’ve ever heard when he’s being fucked like a dog in heat,”

“Rossi please- I’m trying to get my own ‘problem’ under control.”

“How do you think I feel? These past few weeks I’ve had to see the two of them together, and just seeing them makes me think of-“

“Hey guys,” Morgan greeted them at the door, seemingly appearing out of nowhere “Want some coffee?”

Hotch couldn’t find any words, but Rossi nodded for them. Spencer appeared, hair a slight mess, but no more than usual, he grinned, tugging at his grey sweater vest “Hotch, Rossi,” he greeted, picking up a file from his desk before heading towards the conference room “I think JJ’s got a case for us,”

“Thanks Reid,” Hotch managed to whisper, Rossi chuckled knowingly, and Hotch nearly jumped when Morgan’s hand landed on his shoulder

“You alright, Hotch? Seem tense.”

“No more than usual,” Rossi laughed, heading up towards the conference room, Morgan smiled, a little cautiously 

“Hotch?”

“I’m fine, Derek,” Hotch managed “Just examining some new develops. Everything’s to my liking,” 

Morgan frowned, but seemed satisfied “Alright, let’s go catch this killer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, comment prompts for me to write more!  
> x


End file.
